The Trapper
The Trapper, full name Reginald Wellington-Smythe (and also known as simply Reggie), is an adventurer found in the player-owned port. He is a keen hunter from the west who seeks to hunt the rare beasts of Wushanko. He can be unlocked and give special voyages to the player running the port if the player has 90 Hunter. The Trapper can be unlocked through the tutorial or a special voyage. Reggie's story Previous storyline cutscenes can be replayed by talking to Reggie when he is in the port. Part 1: Meet the Trapper Reginald Wellington-Smythe is an experienced hunter, receiving news from the portmasters crew that they spotted six or seven unidentified creatures on a nearby island. Reginald is enthusiastic at the thought of a new species to hunt, but the portmaster insists ensuring more are found. Not risking the extinction of the species, Reginald gets ready to leave. Part 2: Tally-ho! Reggie is ready to head out for the hunt, alone, and heads off. When he returns, he states he hunted down and killed a large chinchompa with a teakettle. When the portmaster asks if he should be hunting a new species, he states he found a creature that ran into a cave and squeezed through a hole he could not pass through. Part 3: With My Bear Hands Reggie has heard of an elusive creature, according to the description given to him, a fast and fatal bear. Curious, he sails off. Upon return he was disappointed due to another hunting party startled it, allowing it to escape. The party claims that they were following another animal that could disappear at will, without a trace. Dismissing it as superstition, Reggie claims it is just a well-camouflaged creature and plans to return soon. Part 4: Know Thy Enemy Reggie seeks information about his next hunt, claiming that to successfully hunt one's prey, one must learn about it. He joins a ship that is heading out soon. Upon return he states that he spoke with the local villagers that described boar-like creatures and lizards. One thing in common that he inferred from the villagers was that the creature had the ability to vanish without a trace. Part 5: Warfare Is Based On Deception Reggie decides to hunt the mysterious creature alone, and seeks to sail to an island where the villagers stated it lived. The portmaster denies him a ship unless he brings backup, and he reluctantly agrees. Upon return, Reggie complains about his backup being useless. However he located some boars, lizards and frogs, who instantly vanished after a bird alerted them. Upon following the tracks of many various animals they seem to lead to rocks and plant life. He begins to plan the next expedition. Part 6: Theories Abound Upon studying the information he has obtained of the mysterious creature, Reggie comes up with three possibilities: The creature can teleport, someone is hiding or moving the creatures, or the creatures are shape-shifters. Soon, the Navigator returns with a letter from Reggie, stating that he witnessed the creatures changing form, and that there is only one type of creature on the island. Seeking to catch it and see it's natural form, he will only return when he has caught it or when he runs out of rations. Completing this voyage earns 18 Pearls and 7 Koi Scales. Joint voyages Reggie prefers to work with The Assassin. When both adventurers are in port, their joint voyages are available in the special voyages list. Additionally, when all of his, The Chef and The Architect's story voyages are complete, trio voyages become available when two of the trio are in port together. Dialogue Trivia *His appearance is based on 19th century British big game hunters in Africa.